_ROVIDED. Core C, the Molecular Biology and Mouse Support Core, will be directed by S. Russ Price and Susan Wall. The core will provide the molecular biology support necessary to complete the overall goals of the program. Specific responsibilities of the Core include: 1) Preparation of plasmid constructs and adenoviruses for ectopic expression of wild-type or mutant proteins. It will also assist the project investigators with stable and transient cell transfections. 2) Preparation of large peptide fragments for antibody production using an automated protein expression system. Commercial synthesis of large peptides on the scale required for antibody production is not feasible. 3) Maintain systems for imaging and quantification of data from protein and DNA studies. 4) The Core will assist the project investigators in the the genotyping of transgenic and knockout mice. The Core will not duplicate the ability of the Emory University Microchemical Facility to generate oligonucleotides and short peptides, however, the Program does hope to negotiate a volume discount to reduce project costs. Similarly, we will make use of the automated sequencing equipment in the Emory University Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology by underwriting the cost of maintaining the equipment. All four projects will utilize the services of Core C.